Raising Roese or Harvesting Heartbreak?
by vampierno863
Summary: a little story off the top of my head rose/dimitri has my chemical romance in it set in the revenge era. Vampires And Dhampirs


Climbing silently thorugh his window, i caught him off gaurd. Witch is a hard thing to do. Dimitri lay sleeping in his bed as i slowly made my way to his side, kissing him lightly i pinned him to the bed. He woke with a start but quickly relaxed once he realized who it was. Stradling him i lifted one hand off his wrist to reach up and let my dark hair fall the way he liked it, then agonizingly slow i leaned in and continued to kiss him. I was surprised no one saw as it was 3 in the after noon but i dont think he really minded my intrusion to his nap. I let go of his hands and he pulled me to his chest making his way under my shirt before deciding it would look better on the floor. His hands roaming my chest pulling me as close we could get, as we broke apart for air my mouth drifted down to his colar bone biting and sucking until i marked my place. I managed to get his shirt off throwing it in a randome direction before being pulled back to his mouth, my hands slipping in between us and caressing the bulge growing rapidly in his jeans. Moaning he flipped me over and hovering above me worked on getting my skinnys off, in two seconds they were on the other side of the room. He satarted going for my bra when we heard someone coming down the hall to his room, myonstincts kicked in and i hid under his bed out of sight from the door.

Dimitri's POV

Startled by the sudden noises outside my door i flopped onto my stomach into a fake sleeping position, just seconds before my door burst open. As a normal reaction i jumped on the balls of me feet in one swift movement landing in a defensive stance. Albeta my boss stood looking alarmed in the door in front of two odd looking moroi looking around my age, and three gaurdians all around Rose's age. Alberta hesitated before speaking quietly averting her eyes. "This is Gerard and Micheal Way. They wish to speak with you." With that her and the gaurdians left the room closing the door behind them.

"Umm sorry for my appearense you caught me a little off gaurd,'' I said as i reached for my shirt, i noticed right beside the younger looking boy was roses shirt. Quickly grabbing that and her jeans i threw them to where she was hiding and proceded to dress myself. Then turning to look them I tookin their appearense for the fisrt time one was around 6'2'' skinny with straightened dirty blonde hair. The other had dyed black hair, heavily built and was roughly 5'8''. They were both in full black including skinnys much like Rose's. I said, "Can I help you?" trying to get them out of here faster so she could stop hiding.

"Actually you can." Said the dirty blonde one as he played with some fuz on his coat, "And you young one can stop hiding we need to speak with both of you. Rose, Dimitri we have an offer for you." Smirking he nugded his brother who kept his eyes where Rose was hiding. Slowly she krept out and came to stand by my side while tying her hair back up into her ponytail. They both gasped as they saw her face before he could stop himself the lighter haired one came forward and grabbed her into a hug.

"Gerard we found her." He sobed over and over again, before Gerard or Micheal could react i pulled her out of his grasp. Enraged Micheal started yelling in russian. "you dare take her from me. Ive searched for her for 15 years. Give me my daughter back." He screeched as he lunged for me. Gerard stepped in then knocking his brother on his ass, " what he meant was we've been searching for Rose for a long time, it's time she comes home with her true family." He said in english with a slight jersey accent. Reluctantly i let her go there was no fighting this war, the Way bloodline was the oldest most powerful royal family in moroi history but no one has seen them since the middle ages.

"Don't look so down young dhampir, your coming too as well as the young Dragomir princess. We need gaurdians and we got to choose. Pack your bags we leave tonight." Turning they left the room and over his shoulder in russian Micheal called "I will speak with you later Belikov, gather the princess and meet me with your belongings at the gate by 8 o'clock tonight if you are late your punishment will be great."

Nodding i turned and grabed my traveling bag from my closet then closed the door. Rose sat on my bed watching me, following every movement like she had just wittnessed a murder. "What the fuck was that? Why are we going with them? What did he say? Who the fuck are they?" she whispered horrified. "It doesnt matter we have to go. He's your father. Where is Valissa?" I replied.

Using the bond she looked for them and replied with "Oh god. Give them about 20 minutes before we get them. I am NOT going in there. I will meet you at her room in half an hour I need to go pack i guess." Kissing me quickly she jumped out my window running into the forest to go to her dorm.


End file.
